1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus, systems and methods for improving the quality of life of an individual suffering from a debilitating disease as well as members of interest affected by the sufferer's diminished capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Debilitating diseases which affect a person's mental capacity are especially difficult to endure, both for the individual suffering from the disease as well as family members, friends and caregivers who must care for the individual. One form of a mentally debilitating disease is dementia. Dementia is a brain disorder that seriously affects a person's ability to carry out daily activities. The most common form of dementia among older people is Alzheimer's disease, which initially involves the parts of the brain that control thought, memory, and language. In its early stages, memory loss, shown as a difficulty to remember recently learned facts, is the most common symptom, although it is often initially misdiagnosed as age-related memory-loss or stress. Later symptoms include confusion, anger, mood swings, language breakdown, long-term memory loss, and the general withdrawal of the sufferer as his or her senses decline. Each individual experiences the symptoms of Alzheimer's disease in unique ways. The duration of the disease is between 5 and 20 years.
Currently, there is no cure for Alzheimer's disease. Also, there are no effective ways for an Alzheimer's disease sufferer to effectively interact with family and friends at the various stages of the disease.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method that allows an Alzheimer's disease suffer to effectively interact with family, friends, caregivers, etc. at the various stages of the disease.